


parallel.

by bitterheart



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Intimacy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterheart/pseuds/bitterheart
Summary: Enkidu belongs by his side.





	parallel.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/gifts).



The bedchambers of a king are a far cry from the forest floor that Enkidu was once used to. Still, taking in the sight of them laid out on the rich furs and soft sheets, Gilgamesh can't shake the thought that this is exactly where they belong. Enkidu suits this place, just as they suit being by Gilgamesh's side. They belong in Gilgamesh's bed, their bodies lying in parallel as they sleep, almost close enough to touch. 

It is the middle of the night and Enkidu is deep asleep, a sheen of sweat covering their naked body from the evening's earlier pursuits. Gilgamesh is certain that if he presses his tongue to Enkidu's skin, he'll taste the salt of it. The thought incites a burn in his throat, one that won't disappear until he can taste it for himself. As it is, sitting awake in his bed, Gilgamesh can barely resist the urge to touch his bedmate, knowing that it will rouse them from their sleep.

The moonlight passes from behind a cloud, shining its light onto Enkidu's smooth skin and Gilgamesh's self restraint crumbles to dust. His hand follows the curve of Enkidu's shoulder and down their arm. He threads his fingers through Enkidu's and thinks of earlier that night when he had done the same, pinning it to the wall with his own hand as he pinned Enkidu to his bed with his weight.

Gilgamesh is glad that sex comes as easily to Enkidu as battle. It's all lust in the end, whether for blood or for another body. It makes sense that Enkidu would understand this, living as they have for so long following their primal instincts. 

"Gil." Enkidu's voice carries the rasp of sleep, even as they sit up in bed. "Are you this tender only when your bedmate sleeps?" 

With a smirk, Gilgamesh leans in a licks a line up the side of Enkidu's neck, the salt of their sweat sitting on his tongue. "I was thinking of pinning you to my bed again. I assure you, my thoughts were not so tender."

Enkidu laughs at him, wrapping their arms around him. Gilgamesh settles his hands on Enkidu's sides, marvelling as he always does at the power that sits in so slight a frame. He's distracted from this thought as Enkidu bites at his earlobe, tugging at it as his teeth clack against the gold of Gilgamesh's earring. "Tenderness is not something to be ashamed of." 

"I've never been ashamed of anything in my life," Gilgamesh declares, which has another laugh bubbling out of Enkidu as they pull back to rest their forehead to his. 

"On the other hand, I am ashamed to think that I'm unable to wear you out enough that you sleep through the night." 

Pushing Enkidu down onto the bed, Gilgamesh kneels over them. "I'm happy to let you try again." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gilgamesh greets the morning with a groan, too tired to move. Beside him Enkidu laughs, radiant and lively as the sun itself. They lie on their stomach beside Gilgamesh, propped up with both elbows, greeting him with a kiss. 

"You're inhuman," Gilgamesh protests against their lips.

"Yes," Enkidu agrees easily, kissing him again. "I am a tool for you to use as you see fit. I am only happy to have been used so rigorously last night."

"Used," Gilgamesh echoes, scoffing. He pulls Enkidu on top of him, despite the protest of his aching muscles. "As far as I am aware, using something is a one-sided action. Last night was anything but." 

Enkidu gives him an easy smile, shifting so that they are pressed up against Gilgamesh rather than putting their weight on him. "Perhaps. I suppose I did wear you out, as I intended. Will Uruk be without its king today?"

"Never," Gilgamesh declares, pushing himself up to sit. He's grateful when Enkidu's arms come around him for support. He leans into Enkidu's touch, moaning loudly as their fingers press down into the aching parts of his shoulders. 

"You're tense here," Enkidu murmurs, trailing their fingers down Gilgamesh's back and finding the rest of knotted muscles, working them loose. "And here, and here." 

Enkidu, for all that they look human, is still made of clay. There's no tension in their body, nothing for Gilgamesh's hands to find but the smooth expanse of skin. 

"Let me bathe you," Enkidu says, as Gilgamesh sits with his arms around Enkidu's waist, his head resting on their shoulder. 

"I have servants for that." 

"Allow me, all the same," Enkidu replies, their fingers light on Gilgamesh's chin as they guide him into a kiss. 

Gilgamesh sees to it that the baths are empty but for the two of them. Their clothing, briefly pulled on before leaving Gilgamesh's chambers, is discarded again. At this point, Enkidu's naked body feels just as familiar to Gilgamesh as their fighting style. He wants to know everything that there is about Enkidu, from their devastating smile as they destroy anything that stands before them, to the way they shudder with pleasure and all that lies in between. 

Enkidu is the first to enter the water, beckoning for Gilgamesh with an outstretched hand. He joins them at once, sitting as he usually does while he is bathed. It feels different with Enkidu before him though, pouring the water over Gilgamesh with a gentle smile. He has never before paid attention to the hands that would touch him like this until they belonged to Enkidu. 

It's a truth that settles into Gilgamesh's bones: Enkidu could walk the same path that countless people have before, and it will still feel stark and new and significant for the simple fact that it is them. 

"Enkidu." Gilgamesh rests his hand against the small of their back as they finish with him, keeping them from moving away. "It's your turn." 

"You don't need to—" Enkidu begins, as Gilgamesh switches their positions. 

"I will not allow you to do something for me without doing the same in turn for you," Gilgamesh says as he washes Enkidu. "You are, after all, my equal."

Any protest left in Enkidu seems to disappear when Gilgamesh strokes their hair, combing his fingers through it until it sits neatly. They shut their eyes, leaning into the touch and Gilgamesh kisses them, not knowing how else to express the feeling that stirs in his chest. 

"We'll need another bath," Enkidu warns, as Gilgamesh kneels over them and kisses them deeper. 

"So be it," Gilgamesh declares, gathering Enkidu's hair into his hand, purposeful in the way he tugs it out of place just so he can be the one to tidy it again later. 

Enkidu's smile, as they pull each other into their next kiss, is one that sears itself into Gilgamesh's very soul.


End file.
